ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE : Closer than you think,the beginning is near
by Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many
Summary: Join me and many others as we as a group tell ,how , why ,what you should and shouldn't do in a time of need ,of important decisions , desperation ,and most of all life or death. Helping or reading this could save your life or someones else. WARNING : BE PREPARE FOR THE BEGINNING!
1. Chapter 1

** Join** me and many others as we as a group tell ,how , why ,what you should and shouldn't do in a time of need ,of important decisions , desperation ,and most of all life or death. Helping or reading this could save your life or someones else.

**WARNING : BE PREPARE FOR THE BEGINNING! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Join** me and many others as we as a group tell ,how , why ,what you should and shouldn't do in a time of need ,of important decisions , desperation ,and most of all life or death. Helping or reading this could save your life or someones else.

**WARNING : BE PREPARE FOR THE BEGINNING!**

**CHAPTER 1 : THE BEGINNING IS HERE**

**Welcome to the first chapter of "********ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE : Closer than you think,the beginning is near"**

Zombies are slow, idiotic, and relatively easy to kill. Laughable, even, with their witless drive and ungainly movements. One zombie? Destroy the brain, drop the shambler. But collectively, zombies are an inexorable force, knocking down chain-link fences, busting through windows, treating your neighbors like bowls of spinach dip. They're the ultimate union. And their collective bargaining powers can't be legislated away.

To survive the zombie apocalypse, you're going to need a plan. Survival means you're going to have to accept the blue-collar ethos that the zombies embody. Time to roll up your sleeves, put on your best Mike Rowe face, and get ready to do some dirty work. In no particular order, here are 10 essential items for surviving the zombie apocalypse.

What if one day you just happen to be at work ,school, at home or just happen to be anywhere else in the doesn't matter what you are doing , say what if you decide to go out for air , as you leave your house you just happen to look on the ground about five feet away from you is ,yes, is in fact a body laying on the ground.

******You have three choices: **

****** 911.**

****** decide to go up to the body for signs of life .**

****** do nothing thinking its drunk or something.**

Lets say to pick 2 as you walk to the body happen to see a hammer near by and think nothing of it . As you near the body ,you start to notice marks on it later larger and smaller one you the clothes are ripped and theres blood stains on the arms legs face(around the mouth) .

Being who you are ,the first thing you do is touch it but the body is cold and you start to get a feeling somethings wrong,very wrong .Removing your hand you take out your phone to call for help , only to find out the line in bus****** _ why is the line busy the lines are never busy ,why?_** Not noticing the cold / dead body starting to move , as it moves it steps on a stick making a cracking noise .You hearing a noise turns around and turns seeing the dead body moving and thank God for being who you are ,you remember the hammer you seen earlier turning around running to it ,grabbing it and **YES! AIMING FOR THE HEAD GIVING THE DEAD BODY OR ZOMBIE A HEADSHOT THUS KILLING IT FOR GOOD.**

Now after that running back into your house locking the doors and windows you go and turn on the tv going to fox,nbc 10,or something. The first thing you see is CHAOS ,fires ,people running around screaming,crying and dying . News reporters saying its a virus by food ,blood or touch and like and if it is a virus you can't kill whats already dead.

Knowing what to do you :

Have running shoes or boots like timberland good for stomping heads and cilming.

melee weapon like a bat to not get up close and personal,knifes etc.

now for guns I say have one but to not use it unless you have to or last stand because of the noise it makes and if a zombie or more than one hears it your fucked.

eye wear Guts on your clothes are one thing but guts in your eye are another. It's also absolutely critical that your eyewear have a solid elastic strap because there's nothing worse than stabbing a zombie in the face after a picture perfect ninja roll only to have his guts explode in your eye because your goggles came off.

A Vehicle yes one if you find ,break into and hotwire go would be great if they didn't make all that noise.

Respirator

Depending on the type of outbreak, the virus may be airborne. Even if it isn't though, keep in mind that you are going to be slashing your way through hordes of rotting dead people. Trust us…your nose will thank you.

FOOD AND WATER

For food

**_Hot Dogs_**: A must have food for the zombie apocalypse since they can be eaten hot or cold without the need for cooking. Don't be afraid to splurge on the high end hot dogs either since they are a good source of protein.

_**Twinkies:**__"Where are ya, you spongy, yellow, delicious bastards!"_ said Tallahassee in Zombieland. You will get a hunkering on for Twinkies when the zombie apocalypse happens. Be prepared and add them to your grocery list.

_**Canned Meats:**_ Spam, potted meat, tuna fish, corned beef hash, etc. Meat equals protein and iron. These are necessities when battling the undead who want to eat your flesh.

_**Olives:**_ Who said you can't have fine dining when the zombie apocalypse happens? Olives, both canned and jarred, do not have to be refrigerated, can be eaten right out of the can or jar, and are an excellent source of monosaturated fat (a good fat), iron and vitamin C. Olives are also an excellent source of fiber. Olives will keep you in tip-top shape for when you need to beat down the undead on your doorstep.

water for running across rooftops, jumping over trash cans, and sliding beneath closing garage doors in the nick of time – don't ask why, that's just the way it is. Proper hydration therefore is a must. Besides, it would be utterly embarrassing to die of thirst in a zombie apocalypse.

Water Purifier if you have one and or can buy one!

Ok the end with this the rest of this be in next chapter

tip : /?code=FREESHIP5OFFWISE&avad=49183_c52c67c3&ref=AVL

tell me what you think about this AreUReadyForTheZombieApocalypse


	3. Chapter 3

**Join** me and many others as we as a group tell ,how , why ,what you should and shouldn't do in a time of need ,of important decisions , desperation ,and most of all life or death. Helping or reading this could save your life or someones else.

**WARNING : BE PREPARE FOR THE BEGINNING!**

**Chapter 3: Why it could and what to do**

why its possible reasons, look at Max brooks saying that the coming zombie apocalypse won't be anything like what they've seen in zombie movies or on zombie TV or in Jane Austen-zombie mash-up novels. Doomsday The time is near from the food we eat ,air we breath and water we all that theres alot of suff mix with you food water and air and everyday you breath,eat and drink that in not know whats realy in it .

Did you know that water you drink is mixed with FLUORIDE ,IT IS POISON LINKED TO BRAIN DAMAGE AND MINE was in nazi prison camps is a main ingredient in prozac and sarin nerve gas,it is added to the USA water supplies.

Did you know that the air you breath consists of free molecules in the ratio of about 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 0.3% carbon dioxide and traces of helium, neon, other gases and water vapor. There are also contaminants which are described as: Solid, Germ & Gas Phase Phase - 34% of the cause of allergies  
Microorganisms - Living things that must be controlled by UV Germicidal Energy. Gas Phase - 31% of the cause of allergies Volatile Organic Compounds - Gases & Toxins, some even odorless, that must be oxidized by Phase - Organic and Inorganic Particulate - 35% of the cause of allergies .Particles which must be collected by a highly efficient air cleaner. DID you know that the food you eat like ,that Monsanto, Kraft, Kellogg's, General Mills, Dupont, and 60 others stop trying to keep us in the dark about which foods contain genetically engineered ingredients .Most Americans haven't been told about some of the ingredients that are in the food they eat ,that 92% of Americans want to label genetically engineered foods. - See more at: /#sthash. .

**Back to the topicwhy it can happen**  
"The Center for Disease Control recently posted, on their Public Health Matters blog, a humorous guide on how to survive a zombie Armageddon event . They provided a list of what emergency kit at home should contain. Water, food, medication, sanitation supplies, clothing, and tools (like utility knives and duct tape) are all suggested. Also mentioned was an emergency plan and an evacuation route. "

**BUGGING OUT**

Bugging out -Verb derived from the term "(to) bug out". To retreat or flee, especially in a panic during a battle. In a non-military use, it means to depart bugging out is one of the things people tell you to do in decisions to stay or to out is a good thing but i say to save that for our first last stand of feeing from the house,school or anywere else.  
But you know whats funny its what people tell you to one to bug out with group of people and car and drive right out of there safely with zombies and hordes around you ,just hitting them with your car and calling it a what if you and your groups hads to bug out on foot its not bad but to rate it I say a 6.5 its also where you are at the time.  
As I was looking up info for my page I saw this , /stories/2012/05/18/survive-and-thrive-you-wont-be lieve-whats-in-this-apocalypse-survival-bag/ Telling me or us what we need and it had

Okuma Voyager Spinning Travel Kit ($40).  
Ontario SP16 SPAX Firefighter Axe ($60).  
Steripen Adventurer Opti UV Water Purifier with Solar Charging Case ($120).  
Leatherman New Wave Multi-Tool ($60).  
MSR MiniWorks Microfilter ($90).  
Survival Seed Vault ($38).  
Adventure Medical Fundamentals Kit ($110).  
MSR Packtowl UltraLite($10 – $30).  
Snow Peak Titanium Spork ($9).  
Paisley Cotton Bandanas ($6).  
Mountain House 72-Hour Emergency Meal Kit ($49).  
McNett Gear Aid Tenacious Tape ($1 – $15).  
PROKNOT Outdoor Knots ($5).  
DMM ALPHA Quickdraw ($28). Suunto Global Compass($63).  
MSR Titan Pot ($112). Sierra Designs Tent Stakes ($10).  
Guyot Designs Bowl and Cup Set ($13 – $20).  
Petzl Tikka Headlamp ($53).  
Swedish Firesteel Scout Model ($6 – $20).  
COGHLANS Emergency Tinder Kit ($5). American Silver Eagle Coin in Air-Tite Capsule ($39).  
Cold Kukri Machete ($30). BIC Disposable Classic Lighter ($7).  
UTG Elite Tactical Leg Holster ($11).  
Smith Abrasives Diamond Combination Thumb Guard Micro Tool ($29).  
Type III Paracord ($12).  
Gregory Mountain Products Tarne Backpack ($140).  
Mammut Supernova Climbing Rope ($150).  
iOSAT Potassium Iodide Tablets ($8).  
Gregory Accessories Raincover ($30).  
Etón SCORPION Solar Powered Weather Radio($50).  
Mossberg 500 Pump-Action Shotgun ($500).  
Hennessy Explorer Deluxe A-Symmetrical Hammock ($177).  
MTM Survivor Dry Box ($15).  
Mountain Hardwear Phantom Sleeping Bag ($290 – $365).  
Sea to Summit Reactor Extreme Thermolite Liner($59).  
HK P2000 Pistol ($941). Hydrocodone ($TBD). Ciprofloxacin ($TBD).  
Atovaquone($TBD). Shotgun Shells ($TBD). 9mm Bullets ($TBD).

Sooooo am I siting like wtf YOU DONT NEED ALL THIS because you can make ,find this and might have but when bugging out you pack light and only have things you need.

**BUGGING IN**

Bugging In it's a much simpler concept to wrap one's head around than all the preparation involved in setting up your home as the spot you intend to stay in a post-disaster or even post-SHTF scenario. We teach bug-out scenarios, caches, escape and evasion and much more related to bugging out at my survival school – The Human Path – and it is important to know the full range of skills and equipment and realities around every aspect of bugging out.

Bugging in is the first thing you should do when panic starts ,so you know what you are dealing and to maybe safe your life by NOT going out in the chaos. But if you decide to bug in heres what to do.  
Water: Here is where I think a lot of people miscalculate.

Work on water before you try to tackle anything else. It's easy to set yourself up, and doesn't require a lot of financial a rain catchment system , water for sanitation,and for food. Food You can think in terms of short term, medium term and long term with your food. A lot of prepper outlets will try to sell you on the idea of MRE's and freeze-dried solutions like Mountain House. These have calories to keep you alive for a short-term disaster (less than a few weeks) but are not, by any stretch of the imagination, real food for the medium or long haul. For longer term food supplies, start with extremely inexpensive with foods like beans (red beans, lentils, etc.) and rice. Any real long-term food storage plan is completely amiss without the concept of gardening and backyard livestock (chickens, rabbits, etc.) as an integral part of it.

Power if so for light heating and cooling also communiction, Start with backup methodologies for heating and cooling your food that do not require power and make sure they are in place. Then, once you have at least one off-grid power source (such as wind, solar, hydroelectric, generator, etc.)  
Heath-ALWAYS AND I MEAN ALWAYS HAVE A FIRST AID KIT ANYWHERE AND EVERYWHERE .

Make sure you have a first aid kit packed for the house, for the car, and for your bugout bag(s). These are different size kits in my own household that range from a medium sized backpack down to something I can throw in my pants cargo pocket and go. Always be looking for cheap containers to hold first aid kits and supplies for these different types of kits.  
Security-unless you have designed your home specifically in regards to its location, the terrain around it, the home itself, windows, doors, fields of fire, exits, etc., you most likely do not have a defendable home if even a small group of armed, well-trained individuals want to attack it. One of the biggest misunderstandings in regards to bug-in security in your own home is that a home is a defensible structure by itself.

Attitude: You can't survive anything if your attitude is not in the right place.

Awareness: Being aware of what is going on around you is a huge part of security, as mentioned before. It requires much less energy to avoid a situation than to try and get out of one.  
Adaptability: You have to be able to use your skills and common sense to be adaptable because there is no way to predict everything that can happen, much less plan for every possible scenario.  
Accountability: itself is necessary for survival being prepared for a disaster is not a lone-wolf activity. It is a team or community effort, whether just your family or friends, neighbors and surrounding community


End file.
